warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 36
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 35 |Nachfolger=Epilog}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 36. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Blattstern *Kleeschweif *Bienenjunges (nicht namentlich) / Bienenpfote *Hoppeljunges / Hoppelpfote *Scharfkralle *Blütenduft *Minzjunges *Salbeijunges *Kieseljunges / Kieselpfote *Sandsturm *Springpfote / Springschweif *Spatzenpfote / Spatzenschweif (hier Spatzenpelz genannt) *Flickenfuß *Echoklang Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenjäger *Oskar Ereignisse Zeremonien *Scharfkralle wird zum Zweiten Anführer des WolkenClans ernannt *Springpfote wird zur Kriegerin Springschweif ernannt *Spatzenpfote wird zum Krieger Spatzenschweif ernannt *Hoppeljunges wird zum Schüler Hoppelpfote mit Flickenfuß als Mentor ernannt *Kieseljunges wird zum Schüler Kieselpfote mit Springschweif als Mentorin ernannt *Bienenjunges wird zum Schüler Bienenpfote mit Spatzenschweif als Mentor ernannt Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Großer Felshaufen ***Schülerbau ***Frischbeutehaufen ***Heilerbau **Fluss **Wispernde Grotte *Wald-Territorium *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Ratte Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, WolkenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Anführer, Schüler, Stellvertreter, Krieger, Heiler, Mentor *Zeit: mondelang, Mond Wissenswertes *Seite 544: Das Wort "hell" vom Satz "Blattsterns Stimme klang hell über (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 500 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 544: Das Wort "freudige" vom Satz "(...) konnte ihre freudige Erregung (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 500 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 545-546: Scharfkralles Beschreibung (ginger) wurde fälschlicherweise mit "goldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 500-501 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 545: Der Satzteil "(...) that Firestar exchanged a glance with Sandstorm, sitting beside him, and saw amusement glimmering in her green eyes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), dass Feuerstern einen Blick mit Sandsturm, die neben ihm saß, tauschte und Belustigung in ihren grünen Augen schimmern sah.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), dass Feuerstern einen belustigten Blick mit Sandsturm tauschte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 501 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 545: Das Wort monde(lang) vom Satz "(...) noch mondelang warten (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 501 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 546: Der Satz "Firestar flashed another glance at Sandstorm, feeling very relieved." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern warf Sandsturm einen weiteren Blick zu und fühlte sich sehr erleichert.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern warf Sandsturm einen weiteren erleichterten Blick zu." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 501-502 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 546: "(...) wechselten einen Blick, (...)" - Vor dem Wort Blick müsste "verschwiegenen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von secret look ist (vgl. Seite 502 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 546: Der Satzrest "(...) her head (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 502 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 548: Obwohl Spatzenpfote zunächst den Kriegernamen Spatzenpelz erhält, ist die Übersetzung seines Kriegernamens in allen anderen Büchern, in denen er auftritt Spatzen''schweif''. *Seite 549: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit "Einzelläufer" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 505 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 550: Der Satzrest "(...) as his mate murmured, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 505 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 551: "(...) - Oskar könnte irgendwann Ärger machen." - Statt irgendwann müsste es "es sich in den Kopf setzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von might take it into his head ist (vgl. Seite 506 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 551: Der Satzrest "(...) interrupted him by (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 506 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 551: Das Wort weiß vom Satz "Blattstern weiß das (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 506 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 552: Der Satzrest "It was hard to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 507 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 552: Das Wort tatsächlich vom Satz "War Echoklang tatsächlich bereit, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 507 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Firestar's Quest/Chapter 36nl:Vuursters missie/Hoofdstuk 36 Kategorie:Verweise